<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>564 Anos | CHANBAEK by flymebaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779819">564 Anos | CHANBAEK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymebaek/pseuds/flymebaek'>flymebaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Joseon, M/M, danjong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymebaek/pseuds/flymebaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Chanyeol viajou até Yeongwol com a sua turma, não fazia ideia do que o esperava: uma acidental viagem até 1457, em que conheceria "Baekhyun", aquele que ele não sabia ser, na verdade, um dos Reis mais jovens do seu país: Rei Danjong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] mala - bagageira ;<br/>[2] autocarro - ônibus ;<br/>[3] telemóvel - celular ;<br/>[4] cómoda - cômoda .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ano: 2021</p><p>- Já colocaram as vossas mochilas na mala[1]? - perguntou a professora de história.</p><p>Os alunos confirmaram. Tinham de ser rápidos porque todos queriam um lugar no fundo do autocarro[2].</p><p>Chanyeol não foi exceção. Assim que a mala abriu, atirou a sua mala de viagem de One Piece para dentro e colocou-se na fila que alguns alunos já formavam à frente da porta do transporte. Nas suas mãos, segurava apenas o seu telemóvel[3], fones e pastilhas elásticas. Conforme o professor de coreano conferia uma lista com os nomes dos alunos, eles iam entrando.</p><p>Infelizmente não tinha sido rápido o suficiente para ficar na última fileira de lugares, mas ainda estava perto. Sentou-se no lado da janela e guardou o lugar à sua direita para Do Kyungsoo, o seu melhor amigo, que entrava calmamente no autocarro. Assim que ele chegou, deu-lhe uma pastilha elástica e colocou outra na sua própria boca.</p><p>- Ainda não consigo entender a insistência em ficar nos últimos lugares...</p><p>- São três horas de viagem, Soo! Queres ficar três horas a ser encarado pela Senhora Kim?</p><p>- Claro que não, mas o que é que ela pode fazer de tão mau?</p><p>- Hm, deixa-me pensar... - começou, num tom sarcástico – Passar a viagem toda a falar sobre a trágica morte do Rei Danjong?</p><p>Kyungsoo revirou os olhos com o comentário do amigo.</p><p>- A Senhora Kim nem é assim tão má... - retrucou, um pouco alto demais, atraindo alguns olhares dos colegas.</p><p>- Provavelmente, mas quem é que quer arriscar? - o mais alto respondeu baixo, com um sorriso.</p><p>As três horas realmente pareceram longas, mas era muito mais divertido passá-las a conversar com os amigos do que na escola, pelo menos era o que o Park pensava.</p><p>Quando finalmente chegaram a Yeongwol, o lugar onde ficariam nos próximos dias, saíram do transporte. Levariam os pertences para a pensão onde estariam alojados e, como os quartos eram partilhados em grupos de quatro, Chanyeol ficaria com Kyungsoo, Sehun e Jongdae. Estavam todos bastante animados por ficarem juntos com os seus amigos.</p><p>Como fizeram o trajeto de autocarro durante a tarde, ainda não teriam tempo naquele dia para visitar os pontos turísticos das redondezas. Optaram então por fazerem uma partida de futebol no pátio da hospedagem e depois um lanche ao ar livre.</p><p>Chanyeol preparou a sua mochila mais pequena com o seu lanche e telemóvel. Quando chegou ao local combinado, já estavam lá alguns dos seus colegas. Jogaram, comeram e, acima de tudo, divertiram-se. Ainda que a razão de estarem ali fosse para conhecer melhor a história do Rei Donjong, era bom poder viajar e distrair um pouco a mente do stress que a escola lhes provocava.</p><p>- É melhor irmos para dentro, tomar banho... - sugeriu um dos seus colegas de turma.</p><p>- Sim, tens razão, até porque a Senhora Kim disse que o jantar seria às 20:00 e... – concordou outro, olhando para o seu relógio e arregalando os olhos - ...já são 19:16!</p><p>Surpresos pela rapidez com que o tempo passou, os alunos voltaram apressados para os seus quartos, preparando-se para o jantar.</p><p>Quando estavam todos à mesa, os professores aproveitaram para contar qual seria o cronograma do dia seguinte. Visitariam o Cabo de Cheongnyeongpo e, depois, seguiriam para Gwangpungheon, Geumganggongwon e Danjong-ro. A mulher não entrou em muitos detalhes, já todos os alunos deveriam ter uma ideia do que encontrariam em cada um dos locais, afinal de contas, já tinham falado do Rei Danjong nas aulas de história.</p><p>Ao fim do jantar, voltaram para os quartos. Chanyeol procurava o seu telemóvel em todo o lado. A esta altura, já devia ter recebido alguma mensagem da sua mãe a perguntar como estava a correr o dia.</p><p>- Algum de vocês viu o meu telemóvel?</p><p>- Não... - respondeu Sehun - Nenhum de vocês viu?</p><p>- Acho que estava pousado em cima da cómoda[4]. Ou esse era o do Dae? São parecidos... – sugeriu Kyungsoo, tentando ajudar o maior.</p><p>- Era o meu. Não tinhas colocado o teu na mochila?</p><p>- Na mochila? Ah sim... - lembrou-se, aliviando-se um pouco. No entanto, esse alívio não durou muito tempo. - Merda. Deixei-a lá fora.</p><p>- Vai lá depressa então! Com sorte ainda ninguém pegou nele!</p><p>- Obrigado Dae. Volto já!</p><p>Antes de sair, Chanyeol olhou rapidamente pela janela. O céu que antes estava tão agradável, tinha sido substituído subitamente por uma chuva torrencial. Vestiu então um casaco por cima da roupa que usava e correu até o pátio, enquanto o fechava e colocava o carapuço.</p><p>Assim que chegou, procurou pela sua mochila e suspirou em alívio ao vê-la no mesmo lugar onde tinha deixado. Agachou-se e abriu rapidamente o compartimento de fora, sorrindo ao ver que o seu telemóvel ainda ali estava. A chuva caía em cima de si, então não queria demorar muito. No entanto, quando se levantava, ouviu um trovão. Normalmente teria voltado o mais depressa possível para dentro, mas havia um som além do trovão que o perturbava. Um grito de desespero. Seria egoísta de sua parte voltar para dentro sabendo que havia alguém ali fora que poderia estar em perigo.</p><p>Colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu pelo portão da pousada, olhando em volta.</p><p>- QUEM É QUE GRITOU!? ALGUÉM PRECISA DE AJUDA?? - tentou, em vão.</p><p>Ouviu mais um grito. O adolescente começava a ficar cada vez mais preocupado.</p><p>Chanyeol era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de filmes de terror. Gostava tanto que obrigava os amigos a verem sempre que surgia a oportunidade. Mas havia uma coisa que não conseguia perceber nesse género: Porque é que os personagens insistiam sempre em ir atrás das coisas mais assustadoras? E como é que não conseguiam perceber que perseguir uma coisa assustadora não tinha como acabar bem? Antes achava esses personagens idiotas, mas agora percebia como era hipócrita. Valia mesmo a pena, no meio de uma tempestade, entrar numa floresta e tentar seguir o som de gritos?</p><p>Enquanto caminhava por entre as árvores, só conseguia pensar que provavelmente era o personagem burro que morria primeiro.</p><p>Entrava na floresta e ouvia mais gritos, mais altos. Começava a ponderar se aquela voz realmente existia ou se estava na sua cabeça, mas continuava a tentar seguir o som.</p><p>A certo momento, olhou para trás. Já não tinha a certeza do quanto tinha andado. Talvez virar-se tenha sido o seu maior erro porque, assim que o fez, pensou ver uma figura a segui-lo. Será que a causa dos gritos estava agora atrás de si?</p><p>Voltou a olhar imediatamente para a frente e começou a correr. Correu como nunca tinha corrido na vida. Quando parecia que a situação não poderia piorar, cometeu o terceiro erro da noite: tropeçou. Todos os personagens burros nos filmes de terror tropeçavam.</p><p>Assim como eles, Chanyeol não se conseguiu voltar a levantar. Aos poucos, os seus olhos foram fechando-se.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obrigada por lerem.<br/>Esta fanfic é um desafio para mim. Normalmente não consigo terminar as histórias que começo a escrever por não me considerar suficiente boa para conseguir expressar por palavras os enredos que surgem na minha cabeça. Mas a verdade é que nunca planeei nenhuma tão bem como esta.<br/>Como provavelmente já perceberam pelo título e pela sinopse, esta é uma fanfic que irá exigir bastante de mim em termos de conhecimentos históricos. Tenho estudado bastante a dinastia Joseon e a história do Rei Danjong e espero conseguir retratar com clareza tudo o que tenho em mente.<br/>Já tenho esta fanfic bastante adiantava e estou extremamente entusiasmada para proceder com a publicação dos próximos capítulos. Por favor, se leram o prólogo, não desistam de mim e da minha história.<br/>Mais uma vez, obrigada.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] telemóvel - celular ;<br/>[2] rede - neste contexto, rede mundial de comunicação por computadores, que permite aos seus utilizadores a troca de mensagens e o acesso a grande quantidade de informação .</p><p>[a] jipsin - sandálias tradicionais coreanas feitas de palha ;<br/>[b] durumagi - uma variedade de robe, que faz parte do hanbok (traje tradicional coreano) ;<br/>[c] minsangtu - semelhante ao sangtu, mas utilizado por homens de classes sociais baixas ;<br/>[d] sangtu - um coque no topo da cabeça, penteado comum dos homens nobres e estudiosos da dinastia Joseon, que começavam a utilizá-lo a partir do momento que se casavam ;<br/>[e] Qin - antigo nome do que conhecemos agora como sendo a China, utilizado durante a dinastia Joseon ;<br/>[f] Shaman - o mesmo que "xamã", um líder espiritual com funções e poderes de natureza ritualística, mágica e religiosa que tem a capacidade de, por meio de êxtase, manter contato com o universo sobrenatural e com as forças da natureza ;<br/>[g] Santa Mãe Sungmo - deusa-mãe do xamanismo coreano ;<br/>[h] "Ok boomer" - expressão popular da Internet, que tem como objetivo de protestar contra os ideais de pessoas mais velhas em relação aos jovens das novas gerações ;<br/>[i] efeito borboleta - termo referente à teoria do caos (assim como o bater de asas de uma borboleta pode provocar um tufão do outro lado do mundo, um pequeno acidente pode ter um grande impacto no futuro) ;<br/>[j] hyung - palavra utilizada por homens coreanos para fazer referência a homens mais velhos ;<br/>[k] Reino de Baekje - um dos Reinos na origem do Reino de Joseon .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ano: 1457</p><p>Era madrugada em Yeongwol, mas poucos eram os que dormiam. Chuvia fortemente no local e as pessoas preocupavam-se que pudesse haver uma cheia.</p><p>Numa pequena casa em Gwangpungheon, Uhm Heungdo conversava com a sua esposa, enquanto preparavam palha para fazer um tipo de sandálias denominado “jipsin”[a].</p><p>- Achas que o Cabo de Cheongnyeongpun poderá inundar?</p><p>- Não sei, querido…</p><p>- Se inundar… Provavelmente vão trazer o Rei Danjong para cá.</p><p>- Rei Danjong!? – a mulher exclamou num sussurro – As paredes têm ouvidos… Não o podes tratar por esse nome… Agora ele é “Príncipe Nosan”, desde que foi exilado para o Cabo de Cheongnyeongpun…</p><p>O marido soltou um suspiro frustrado e retrucou, em voz baixa:</p><p>- Ele sempre será o nosso Rei. É o filho do Rei Munjong e neto do Rei Sejong. Que Rei poderemos ter se não for ele!?</p><p>- Ele é uma criança, tem apenas 16 anos… Mas foi uma pena que o Rei Munjong tenha morrido, não estaríamos nesta situação se o filho não tivesse de começar a governar aos 12 anos.</p><p>- Não. Não estaríamos nesta situação se o Rei Sejo não tivesse tirado o poder ao próprio sobrinho. Que tipo de tio é esse!? Não tem respeito pelo irmão que faleceu e que deixou um filho órfão para ser Rei?</p><p>- Eu sei que é complicado querido, mas não há nada que possamos fazer… E se alguém ouve esta conversa? Correm rumores de que o Rei Sejo tem matado todos os que conspiram contra si. Não quer que o título do Príncipe Nosan seja restituído.</p><p>- Sim, eu sei… - concordou, logo soltando um suspiro cansado. Heungdo olhou pela janela e observou a chuva que caía abruptamente. – Vou sair um pouco, ver de que forma a chuva está a afetar as redondezas.</p><p>- Certo… Tem cuidado.</p><p>- Terei. – disse e deu um beijo à sua mulher, logo pousando a palha em que trabalhava e vestindo o seu <em>durumagi</em>[b].</p><p>O Homem idoso, com barba relativamente comprida, com o cabelo apanhado num <em>minsangtu</em>[c] (um coque no topo da cabeça) e que usava uma fita a circundar a sua testa, saiu do seu lar, começando a caminhar pelas ruas. O chão estava encharcado. Era muito provável que a pequena “ilha” em que o Príncipe Nosan estava se tivesse inundado. Se isso realmente tivesse acontecido, então no dia seguinte o nobre já estaria a morar lá, em Gwangpungheon.</p><p>Heungdo decidiu então ir até a floresta. Verificaria se existia alguma árvore caída, que pudesse cortar no dia seguinte e levar até o escritório real do distrito, para oferecer lenha ao Príncipe.</p><p>Na floresta estava ainda mais escuro do que nas ruas, já que as árvores altas tapavam parte da luz refletida pela lua. Depois de caminhar um pouco e notar algumas árvores no chão, o aldeão viu outra coisa. Também estava no chão, mas não parecia uma árvore. Parecia uma pessoa. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e observou o corpo inconsciente à sua frente. Aquelas roupas eram estranhas, nunca tinha visto nenhumas daquele tipo. Seria um estrangeiro? Hesitou um pouco, mas não poderia deixar o jovem no chão. Pegou-o no seu colo e voltou até a sua casa, deitando-o, sob os olhares curiosos da sua esposa. Tentou limpar o rapaz, que estava coberto de lama, e cuidar de algumas feridas leves. Falaria com ele no dia seguinte, se ele acordasse.</p><p>Enquanto isso, a poucos quilómetros daquela casa, um pequeno barco atravessava o lago que delimitava o Cabo de Cheongnyeongpun. Levariam o Príncipe para o seu novo lar.</p><p> </p><p>[…]</p><p> </p><p>Quando Chanyeol acordou, começou a olhar em volta. Não reconhecia o lugar onde estava. Parecia tudo tão... tradicional. Era como se estivesse num dos dramas históricos que a sua irmã mais velha adorava ver. Olhou para o seu próprio corpo e percebeu que não usava as mesmas roupas de antes. Ele próprio estava vestido com trajes antigos. Voltou a olhar para o cómodo em que estava, até que os seus olhos pararam na figura de uma mulher, que tinha acabado de entrar no local.</p><p>- Querido, o jovem já acordou! - disse alto, como se estivesse a avisar alguém. Assim que o fez, um homem também apareceu.</p><p>- Olá? - Chanyeol cumprimentou, um pouco inseguro por não conhecer aquelas pessoas nem o lugar em que estava.</p><p>- Oh, ele fala a mesma língua que nós... - constatou a mulher – Jovem, como é que te chamas?</p><p>- Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol.</p><p>- Um membro do clã Park? Deve vir de alguma família aristocrata.</p><p>O adolescente observava os desconhecidos com uma expressão confusa.</p><p>- Obrigado por cuidarem de mim, devem ter-me encontrado depois de eu cair na floresta... Tenho de ir agora, os meus amigos devem estar preocupados e à minha procura. - informou, enquanto se levantava. Se ainda tivesse bateria no seu telemóvel[1], ligaria a Kyungsoo o mais depressa possível. - Por acaso têm a minha mochila? Preciso de uma coisa que está lá.</p><p>- Mochila...? - o mais velho questionou baixo, indo até o lugar em que estavam os pertences do outro, incluindo a roupa limpa, e entregando-lhe tudo. - Temos isto.</p><p>- Certo... Obrigado. - agradeceu e pegou na sua mochila, abrindo-a e pegando no aparelho eletrónico. O casal olhava-o com curiosidade, espantando-se com o retângulo que tinha luz.</p><p>- O que é isso? - a esposa questionou.</p><p>- Isto? - Chanyeol questionou de volta, apontando para o seu telemóvel e recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta – Um telemóvel...</p><p>Era estranho que não reconhecessem imediatamente o que aquilo era. Quem é que não tinha um telemóvel? O Park continuou a mexer no mesmo, tentando perceber o porquê de não ter rede[2] no lugar, mas os seus pensamentos foram rapidamente interrompidos por um bater na porta.</p><p>- Heungdo!? Minhee!? - uma voz aguda chamou.</p><p>O senhor olhou para a esposa e ela foi até a porta, abrindo-a.</p><p>- Eunjung, bom dia. O que te traz aqui?</p><p>- O Cabo inundou! O Príncipe Nosan está agora a morar numa das casas da aldeia. </p><p>O casal arregalou os olhos e Chanyeol estava cada vez mais confuso. O que era aquilo? Uma encenação da história do Rei Danjong? Talvez estivesse a haver algum tipo de evento para homenageá-lo.</p><p>- Obrigado pela hospitalidade, mas eu realmente tenho de ir. – disse, enquanto colocava as suas roupas dentro da mochila e colocava a mochila nas suas costas. Mudaria de roupa quando chegasse à pousada. Não se queria trocar na casa dos desconhecidos, já achava desconfortável o suficiente que eles tivessem trocado a sua roupa enquanto estava desacordado. - Tal como eu disse, os meus amigos devem estar preocupados e aqui não tem rede... Obrigado mais uma vez.</p><p>Fez uma reverência de agradecimento aos adultos e saiu daquela casa. Aquilo estava a ser demasiado estranho. Enquanto saía pôde ouvir o homem comentar:</p><p>- Rede? Porque é que ele precisa de uma rede?</p><p>De qualquer modo, Chanyeol continuou a caminhar pelas ruas. Precisava de encontrar a pousada, mas tudo o que conseguia ver eram casas tradicionais e pessoas com trajes tradicionais. As pessoas daquela aldeia deviam levar aquela época do ano muito a sério. Afinal de contas, aproximava-se o aniversário da morte do Príncipe Nosan. Fariam 564 anos desde que ele morreu.</p><p>Depois de um tempo sem encontrar nenhum edifício ou pessoa minimamente normais, decidiu que talvez o melhor fosse voltar à floresta. Talvez a pousada ficasse do outro lado da mesma, tinha caminhado bastante na noite anterior...</p><p>Assim fez. Voltou àquele lugar e caminhou, caminhou, caminhou… Ao fim de um bom tempo de caminhada, decidiu parar um pouco para descansar. Começava a ficar com sede e com fome, arrependendo-se de ter comido todo o seu lanche no dia anterior. Se não tivesse sido tão guloso, ainda podia ter algum na sua mochila.</p><p>Enquanto descansava, sentado num tronco caído no chão, ouviu passos a aproximarem-se. Não estava com paciência para mais uma conversa sem sentido, então escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, preparado para observar a pessoa que passasse.</p><p>Pouco depois, os seus olhos foram agraciados por um dos rapazes mais bonitos que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Assim como o homem de mais cedo, “Heungdo”, ele também usava roupas tradicionais, mas o seu coque no topo da cabeça era um <em>sangtu</em>[d], ligeiramente diferente do que usava o homem mais velho.</p><p>- Estou tão farto disto… - falava, num tom melancólico.</p><p>O baixinho chutava algumas das pedrinhas do caminho e desabafava consigo mesmo. Chanyeol continuava a observar com atenção o rosto do outro. Como é que era possível existir alguém tão bonito? Com um rosto daqueles, o rapaz podia facilmente arranjar um emprego como modelo. Isso se já não fosse.</p><p>- Uau… - murmurou, logo arrependendo-se ao ver o alvo dos seus olhares parar de andar, logo em frente à árvore em que o maior estava escondido.</p><p>- Está aí alguém?</p><p>- Merda… - voltou a murmurar, o que não era propriamente a coisa mais inteligente a fazer.</p><p>O desconhecido arqueava uma das suas sobrancelhas.</p><p>- Consigo ouvir alguém… Podem sair, onde quer que estejam escondidos...</p><p>Chanyeol suspirou e hesitou por alguns segundos, mas logo saiu de trás da árvore, com um sorriso embaraçado.</p><p>- Quem és?</p><p>- Eu? Park Chanyeol… E tu...?</p><p>- Eu?</p><p>- Sim…</p><p>- Não sabes quem eu sou?</p><p>Como é que ele podia saber quem ele era? Tinham acabado de se encontrar pela primeira vez. Será que ele era mesmo modelo?</p><p>- Não… Porquê? Devia?</p><p>- Não, não! – exclamou, parecendo hesitar um pouco antes de continuar - Chamo-me Byun… Byun… Byun Baekhyun. Sim, isso.</p><p>- Certo…</p><p>Um silêncio constrangedor preencheu o local, mas este foi quebrado pelo Byun.</p><p>- Chanyeol… És de onde? Do estrangeiro?</p><p>Era a única explicação… Afinal de contas, quem é que não reconheceria o seu antigo Rei?</p><p>- Não... Porque é que toda a gente continua a pensar que sou do estrangeiro? Sou da Coreia do Sul.</p><p>- Coreia do Sul? Onde é que isso fica? - questionou, com um olhar confuso.</p><p>- Como assim? Isto é a Coreia do Sul.</p><p>- Isto é o Reino de Joseon.</p><p>- Claro, o Reino de Joseon… – concordou, num tom irónico, soltando uma gargalhada – Vocês levam este evento muito a sério, certo? Tudo bem, eu até entendo por ter sido um acontecimento trágico na história da Coreia. Mas agora, que tal termos uma conversa normal, hm?</p><p>- Deve ser doido... - Baekhyun murmurou baixo, mas Chanyeol escutou.</p><p>- Doido!? Não acho que seja eu o doido aqui… - retrucou – Realmente não se pode ter tudo. Para ser bonito não podia ser inteligente…</p><p>O Príncipe observava o jovem mais alto, que tinha decidido ignorar a sua existência e continuar o seu caminho. Era a primeira vez que Nosan era ignorado. Também era a primeira vez que era chamado de bonito por um homem. E de “não inteligente”. Acelerou o passo até ficar ao lado do outro.</p><p>- O teu cabelo é tão curto. Nunca vi ninguém com o cabelo assim.</p><p>- Certo… - respondeu sem interesse, continuando a andar. As pernas de Baekhyun eram pequenas comparadas com as de Chanyeol, por isso tinha de andar mais depressa para acompanhá-lo.</p><p>- Se és um Park porque é que estás a usar essa roupa? Não é que eu seja o tipo de pessoa que julga os outros pela classe social, mas não devias estar a usar sedas?</p><p>- Esta roupa não é minha. Mas quem é que usa seda em pleno século XXI?</p><p>- O que é um século XXI?</p><p>O Park parou de andar e voltou-se para o outro, encarando-o.</p><p>- Não sei que ponto é que estás a tentar provar, mas já chega.</p><p>- Não estou a tentar provar ponto nenhum, tu é que estás a ser rude sem razão.</p><p>- Sem razão!? Eu estou obviamente perdido e não encontro ninguém normal para me ajudar. Primeiro acordo numa casa onde as pessoas nem sabem o que é um telemóvel. Depois, tento voltar para a pousada, mas por mais que caminhe esta merda de floresta não parece ter fim. Nem sequer sei se estou a ir no caminho correto porque não estava consciente quando o senhor que me ajudou me levou para casa dele. E agora encontro-te aqui, afastado dos outros idiotas, mas tão perdido no tempo como eles.</p><p>- Primeiro: que direito é que tens para chamá-los de idiotas? Segundo: se calhar és tu quem está perdido no tempo.</p><p>- Não estou não.</p><p>- Disseste que és da Coreia do Sul.</p><p>- Já te disse que isto é a Coreia do Sul.</p><p>- E eu já te disse que não é. Isto é o Reino de Joseon.</p><p>- Vamos voltar à estaca zero, é?</p><p>- Se voltarmos não vai ser por minha culpa.</p><p>- Certo. Então diz-me, já que não sabes o que é um “século XXI”, então em que século é que estamos?</p><p>- Como assim, que século é que estamos?</p><p>- Ok, em que ano é que estamos então?</p><p>- Estamos no primeiro ano da era Cheonsun.</p><p>- E quem é o atual Rei?</p><p>Baekhyun engoliu em seco.</p><p>- Rei Sejo. É o segundo ano de reinado.</p><p>- Então se ele começou a reinar em 1455, estás a dizer que estamos em 1457?</p><p>- Não. Estamos no primeiro ano da era Cheonsun.</p><p>- Ou seja, 1457.</p><p>- Essa contagem de tempo é da Coreia do Sul? De alguma terra além de Qin[e]?</p><p>- Já disse que esta é a Coreia do Sul.</p><p>- Este é o Reino de Joseon.</p><p>- Reino de Joseon é o antigo nome da Coreia do Sul. Se realmente estivéssemos em 1457, eu até entendia que estivesses a dizer isso, mas estamos em 2021. Dia 18 de Dezembro de 2021.</p><p>- E o que é que te faz ter tanta certeza?</p><p>- O que é que me faz ter tanta certeza!? Ontem era dia 17 de Dezembro de 2021. Que eu saiba 17 mais 1 dá 18, por isso se passou um dia então hoje é dia 18 de Dezembro de 2021.</p><p>- Não disseste que acordaste numa casa desconhecida? Se calhar viajaste no tempo.</p><p>- Estamos dentro de um filme por acaso? Viagens do tempo não existem.</p><p>- Nunca se sabe. Se as Shamans[f] conseguem saber o futuro, pode ser que haja viagens no tempo.</p><p>- As Shamans são uma fraude, só querem o teu dinheiro. Quem é que acredita nisso?</p><p>- As Shamans são uma fraude!? As Shamans são descendentes da Santa Mãe Sungmo [g], é óbvio que têm poderes divinos.</p><p>- Ok boomer. [h]</p><p>- Não entendi.</p><p>- Claro que não. – disse e voltou a andar. O Príncipe continuou a tentar acompanhá-lo.</p><p>- Vais continuar a caminhar sem rumo?</p><p>- Vou.</p><p>- E se tiveres mesmo viajado no tempo?</p><p>- É mais fácil eu encontrar a pousada sozinho do que acreditar que viajei no tempo.</p><p>- E então vais ficar sozinho à procura desse lugar?</p><p>- De preferência. Eu estou bem sozinho. – Assim que o Park disse essas palavras, o seu estômago roncou.</p><p>Danjong sorriu e levou a mão ao braço do outro, fazendo-o parar e voltar a encará-lo.</p><p>- Eu tenho comida.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, não estou com fome.</p><p>- A tua boca diz uma coisa, mas o teu estômago diz outra.</p><p>Chanyeol sentiu o seu rosto enrubescer de vergonha e desviou o seu olhar do rosto do outro. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun afrouxou o aperto da fita do seu traje. A fita prendia um pão, embrulhado num pano, à lateral do seu tronco. Estendeu a comida ao mais alto e voltou a apertar a fita.</p><p>- Obrigado. – o Park agradeceu, enquanto partia um pouco do pão e levava-o à boca.</p><p>- Não agradeças já. Quero algo em troca.</p><p>- Ei! Eu não tinha concordado com nada disso! Nem fui eu que pedi a comida!</p><p>Chanyeol já estendia o pão de volta, mas Baekhyun sorriu e não o aceitou de volta.</p><p>- Não é nenhum pedido muito complicado.</p><p>- Então? O que é que queres?</p><p>- Conhecer-te melhor.</p><p>- A mim? Porquê?</p><p>- Bem… Não é todos os dias que se encontra alguém do futuro.</p><p>O estudante suspirou.</p><p>- Tudo bem. Mas só para o caso de eu realmente ter viajado no tempo, não que eu acredite nisso, não faças perguntas sobre o futuro. Existe uma coisa chamada “efeito borboleta”[i] e eu prefiro não mexer com isso.</p><p>- “Efeito borboleta”? Isso é o quê?</p><p>- Nada. A partir de agora não conto mais nada que não deva. E não estou a insinuar que acredito que isto é mesmo o passado! Ainda acho que vocês são todos malucos.</p><p>- Certo. - Baekhyun sorriu – Que idade tens?</p><p>- Tenho 17. E tu?</p><p>- 16. Então sou o mais novo...</p><p>- Obviamente. És muito mais baixo do que eu.</p><p>- Isso não tem nada a ver!</p><p>- E agora estás a falar nesse tom comigo? Tsc tsc… Se sou teu <em>hyung</em>[j], não devias falar num tom mais formal comigo? – sugeriu, num falso tom presunçoso. Agora só queria irritar o baixinho.</p><p>Infelizmente não conseguiu. O Príncipe estava feliz porque era a primeira vez que alguém se atrevia a fazer-lhe uma sugestão daquelas. Sempre quis ter um amigo e Chanyeol era a pessoa perfeita.</p><p>- Não sei... Achas que devia?</p><p>O Park fingiu pensar um pouco e depois sorriu.</p><p>- Não te preocupes, podemos falar de forma informal. Mas só por curiosidade, fizeste os 16 anos este ano? Em que ano nasceste? Eu nasci em 2004.</p><p>- Sexto ano da era Jeongtong, durante o reinado do Rei Sejong.</p><p>- Ok, não sou assim tão bom em história. Mas se tens 16 anos então serias de 1441 ou de 1440. Já fizeste anos este ano?</p><p>- Já.</p><p>- Então tecnicamente sou um ano mais velho do que tu, já fiz 17 este ano também.</p><p>- Próxima pergunta: Durante quantos anos durou o reinado do Rei Sejo e quem é que o sucedeu? Talvez… O Rei Danjong tenha voltado ao poder?</p><p>- Na verdade, o Rei Danjong— Ei, essa é uma das perguntas proibidas!</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu.</p><p>- Pelo menos tentei. Já que aparentemente és novo aqui, o que é que achas de uma visita guiada?</p><p>- Parece-me bem. Conheces bem a zona?</p><p>- Só cheguei hoje também, mas já tinha vindo antes.</p><p>- Conheces melhor do que eu então. Onde é que vamos primeiro?</p><p>- Descobres quando chegarmos.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Já caminhavam há algum tempo e Chanyeol começava a ficar cansado, no entanto, quando começou a ouvir o som da água, percebeu que a caminhada tinha valido a pena. A alguns metros deles estava um dos maiores rios do país.</p><p>- O rio Geum?</p><p>- Ele mesmo.</p><p>Sentaram-se os dois à beira-rio e contemplaram a natureza à sua frente.</p><p>- Este é o meu rio favorito. – começou o Príncipe – Sabes porquê?</p><p>- Porquê? – perguntou curioso, voltando o rosto para o novo amigo, que ainda olhava em frente.</p><p>- Diz-se que, quando o Reino de Baekje [k] caiu, três mil damas da corte atiraram-se de um penhasco para este rio. Às vezes penso sobre isso. A importância que um Reino pode ter na vida das pessoas para elas darem a sua vida por ele. É uma das coisas que me motivam a ser alguém melhor. Enquanto eu for vivo, espero fazer o que for necessário para nunca ser a razão da morte de ninguém.</p><p>Enquanto ouvia o som do rio e observava o rosto do mais novo, que olhava para o horizonte com um semblante melancólico, Chanyeol não se atreveu a dizer uma única palavra. Não percebia bem porque é que Baekhyun tinha receio que alguém morresse por sua causa, mas também não sabia se estava pronto para descobrir a razão. Naquele momento, o melhor que podia fazer era estar ao lado dele e escutá-lo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finalmente começa a viagem no tempo!<br/>Honestamente não estou 100% satisfeita com este capítulo, mas, depois de rever o texto tantas vezes, isto foi o melhor que consegui.<br/>De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado e que não abandonem esta fanfic.<br/>Vou tentar fazer um melhor trabalho no capítulo 2 e, se chegaram até aqui, gostava que me acompanhassem até o final desta história.<br/>Obrigada por lerem e desejo a todos uma ótima semana!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] pequeno-almoço – café da manhã .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No final do dia anterior, Baekhyun acompanhou Chanyeol até a casa de Heungdo. O senhor ficou feliz quando Chanyeol regressou. Tinha percebido que o jovem estava perdido e não o queria deixar sozinho, sem um teto.</p><p>O rapaz de 17 anos combinou que se continuaria a encontrar com o mais novo, afinal de contas agora eram amigos.</p><p>Tinha terminado de tomar o pequeno-almoço[1] quando foi despertado dos seus pensamentos com duas batidas na porta da casa de Heungdo. Sabia que, naquela hora, provavelmente seria Baekhyun. O Park pigarreou e levantou-se, ajeitando as suas roupas. Foi até a entrada e abriu a porta, cumprimentando o outro adolescente. Mesmo não conseguindo ver o casal que vivia na casa e que estava alguns metros atrás de si, sentia que observavam Baekhyun, provavelmente curiosos.</p><p>- Onde é que vamos hoje? – Chanyeol questionou.</p><p>- Embora me custe, prometi que te ia ajudar a voltar para o futuro… - sussurrou, para que os donos da casa não ouvissem o segredo de Chanyeol.</p><p>- E então? Sabes como é que volto?</p><p>- Bom, eu não sei… Mas lembrei-me de alguém que pode saber.</p><p>- Certo… Então vamos. – concluiu, apesar de apreensivo, despedindo-se brevemente dos mais velhos e saindo com o mais novo.</p><p>O que o adolescente perdeu foi o diálogo que se seguiu à sua saída:</p><p>- Ele não tinha dito que o amigo se chamava Baekhyun? – perguntou a mulher.</p><p>- Penso que sim… Mas ele não se parece com o…?</p><p>- Com o Príncipe Nosan? Também acho…</p><p>[…]</p><p>Como no dia anterior, tiveram de caminhar um pouco antes de chegar ao destino. No meio de árvores e arbustos, havia uma pequena casa. Os jovens aproximaram-se e Baekhyun bateu à porta.</p><p>- Quem é que viemos encontrar?</p><p>- Eu sei que ontem disseste que não acreditas nisto, mas eu realmente acho que esta pessoa te pode ajudar…</p><p>- “Esta pessoa”?</p><p>- Uma Shaman.</p><p>Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha. As suas crenças mantinham-se e ainda acreditava que Shamans eram uma fraude, mas tinha de admitir que até há uns dias também acreditava que viagens no tempo eram impossíveis. Se agora estava em 1457, então tinha de reconhecer que algumas das suas noções podiam não estar tão corretas como pensava.</p><p>Com um ranger de madeira, a porta à frente dos dois jovens abriu-se, revelando atrás dela uma mulher já de idade avançada. Para além do hanbok que vestia, em tons de castanho e verde, trazia um pano escuro sobre a cabeça. Segurava um pau comprido e, pela forma como o seu olhar se perdia no horizonte, Chanyeol supôs que a mulher era cega.</p><p>- Sim…?</p><p>- Este é o Chanyeol e eu sou o… Baekhyun. Ouvimos dizer que existia aqui uma Shaman…</p><p>- Oh! Estava à vossa espera. Podem entrar. – convidou, abrindo espaço ao seu lado para que os jovens passassem.</p><p>Baekhyun logo encarou o mais alto com um olhar de “eu disse-te que as Shamans têm poderes, não tem como ela saber que nós vínhamos”, mas Chanyeol arqueou os ombros. Qualquer um podia dizer aquilo, não queria dizer que ela realmente estivesse à espera deles.</p><p>A idosa guiou-os até uma sala que parecia ser exclusivamente utilizada para o seu trabalho. Tinha velas acesas, incenso e, em geral, uma aura mais espiritual. A mulher sentou-se no chão e os adolescentes à sua frente.</p><p>- O que é que querem? Que vos leia o futuro? É o que a maioria das pessoas pede, especialmente os mais jovens.</p><p>- Na verdade nós queríamos perguntar se-</p><p>- Sim. Leia-nos o futuro.</p><p>- Ei! Sabes que não acredito nisso… - sussurrou Park ao ouvido do outro, que o ignorou e olhou para a Shaman.</p><p>- Querem que comece por quem?</p><p>O Príncipe olhou para o mais velho e, percebendo o nervosismo dele, ofereceu-se para começar.</p><p>A mulher estendeu a mão, colocando-a sobre a cabeça de Danjong, e fechou os olhos, dando início à leitura:</p><p>- Oh… Tal como imaginei… Sabia que a tua energia não era a de uma pessoa comum. É uma pena que tenhas de passar por tantas dificuldades… Ainda assim, consigo ver que os céus se enchem de compaixão para contigo. O plano traçado para ti é muito maior do que o que qualquer Homem pode imaginar. Serás lembrado por muito tempo e, mesmo que muitos anos passem, permanecerás vivo nas histórias que contam sobre ti. Ainda que a tua vida tenha um fim, como a de qualquer outro mortal, marcarás o universo de uma forma que mais nenhum mortal marcará. Há uma chama acesa em ti, e essa chama não se extinguirá até que chegue o momento certo.</p><p>Chanyeol ouvia com atenção. Achava que as coisas que a senhora dizia não faziam o menor sentido, mas a lágrima solitária que agora escorria pela bochecha de Baekhyun fazia-o perceber que estava enganado, mais uma vez.</p><p>O menor livrou-se rapidamente da prova da sua fragilidade. Agora era a vez de escutarem o que a Shaman tinha a dizer sobre o futuro de Chanyeol.</p><p>- Estranho… Normalmente quando leio o futuro das pessoas, sinto que a vida delas é como um barco que, levado pela água, acaba por encontrar uma cascata e colapsar. A tua, no entanto, não parece ser assim… É como se o barco se rebelasse contra a natureza e navegasse contracorrente, por si próprio.</p><p>- E o que é que preciso de fazer se quiser que o barco volte a navegar normalmente?</p><p>- Não há nada que possas fazer. O barco ganhou vontade própria e sabe o caminho que quer percorrer, não há remo que o faça mudar de direção.</p><p>O jovem suspirou e assentiu levemente com a cabeça.</p><p>- Aproveita o tempo que tens. A vida não para. Quando damos conta, perdemos aquilo que temos de mais precioso. Quando chegar o momento certo, o barco voltará a tomar o rumo que a natureza destinou para ele.</p><p>Chanyeol engoliu em seco e olhou para o mais novo. Começava a entender o porquê dele acreditar na Shaman. Sabia que ela podia estar a inventar, mas as coisas que dizia faziam sentido, por mais doloroso que fosse.</p><p>No fim da sessão, Baekhyun pagou a idosa com algumas moedas e saíram da casa, de volta à floresta.</p><p>- Se o que a Shaman disse for realmente verdade, parece que vou ficar preso aqui…</p><p>- Ei… Não te preocupes, vais acabar por voltar.</p><p>- Mas quando? Pode ser amanhã, mas também pode ser daqui a anos.</p><p>- Então vamos vivendo cada dia de cada vez, até que tenhas de voltar.</p><p>- Tens razão… - o Park concordou. Aquela era a realidade que precisava de aceitar. – Baekhyun, posso perguntar-te uma coisa?</p><p>- Força.</p><p>- Porque é que moras sozinho? Desculpa se estiver a ser intrusivo, não tens de responder se não quiseres…</p><p>- Tudo bem. A minha mãe faleceu quando eu nasci. O meu pai… Faleceu quando eu tinha 12 anos. Estou sozinho agora. A minha esposa vive na capital, mas já não a vejo há alguns anos.</p><p>O Park engoliu em seco. As palavras do Byun pareciam-lhe estranhamente familiares, mas não conseguia reconhecer o porquê.</p><p>- Lamento… E não imaginava que tinhas uma esposa, és tão novo…</p><p>- Casamos há 3 anos. É um ano mais velha do que eu e é a melhor amiga que já tive. Tanto eu como ela sabemos que o amor que sentimos um pelo outro não é aquele tipo de amor que se espera para um casal, mas é aquele que conhecemos. Existem muitos tipos de amor para além do amor romântico. Quando precisei de me casar e decidir quem passaria o resto da vida ao meu lado, soube logo que não havia melhor escolha que pudesse fazer. O destino pode ter-nos separado fisicamente, mas nunca vou encontrar uma amiga tão querida como ela.</p><p>Conforme o Príncipe falava, Chanyeol lembrava-se das palavras da Shaman: “É uma pena que tenhas de passar por tantas dificuldades…”. Pegou então na mão do outro rapaz e começou a fazer carinho na mesma com o seu polegar. Não conseguia sequer imaginar a dor pela qual ele poderia estar a passar. Não fazia ideia de como conseguiria ter força para viver se algo acontecesse aos seus pais e se não tivesse contacto com os seus melhores amigos. Por mais pequeno e frágil que parecesse, Baekhyun era das pessoas mais fortes que já tinha conhecido. Mesmo que só se tivessem conhecido no dia anterior, queria protegê-lo de todos os males do mundo. Sentia que o conhecia há séculos.</p><p>- E tu?</p><p>- Eu?</p><p>- Como é que é a tua família? És casado?</p><p>Chanyeol sorriu e negou com a cabeça.</p><p>- O meu pai chama-se Park Sungjin e a minha mãe Lee Youngmi. Também tenho uma irmã mais velha chamada Park Yoora.</p><p>- Como é que é ter uma irmã?</p><p>- É bom. Claro que às vezes ela é muito chata e irritante… Ou melhor, a maioria das vezes ela é muito chata e irritante. – contou, em meio de uma risada – Mas eu amo-a muito. No fundo, entendemo-nos muito bem e ela é muito especial para mim. Mas claro que nunca vou admitir isso para ela.</p><p>Baekhyun sorria ao observar o semblante divertido do mais velho. Esperava que tudo corresse bem e que a família dele se pudesse voltar a reunir em breve.</p><p>- Porque é que não és casado? Ainda não encontraste a pessoa certa para casar?</p><p>- Sou muito novo… E acho que ainda não. Mas mesmo que queira, não me posso casar. Pelo menos não no meu país.</p><p>O Príncipe olhou-o confuso.</p><p>- Não? Porquê?</p><p>- É melhor não contar, por causa do futuro. – Mentiu. Sabia que a verdadeira razão para não contar era porque isso implicaria sair do armário para o amigo. Se na época em que vivia as pessoas já tinham a mente fechada relativamente à homossexualidade, imaginava que no século 15 estariam ainda mais fechados. Apesar de tudo, aquele ainda era apenas o seu segundo dia com o Byun. Estava a dar-se bem com ele e não queria que isso afetasse a amizade entre eles. – Já alguém te disse que as tuas mãos são bonitas? – Questionou, olhando agora para a mão que ainda acariciava.</p><p>- Até agora não, mas sabe bem ouvir elogios.</p><p>Chanyeol sorriu.</p><p>- Têm um aspeto delicado. Os teus dedos são finos e compridos e as unhas parecem estar bem cuidadas. Para além disso, tens esta pintinha fofa no polegar.</p><p>- Uau, até notaste a pintinha…</p><p>- Sou muito analisador eu. – brincou.</p><p>Os novos amigos continuaram a conversar até chegarem à porta de casa de Heungdo. Chanyeol queria convidar Baekhyun para almoçar com eles, mas não sabia se o casal ia gostar da presença dele. Não queria abusar da hospitalidade deles.</p><p>- Encontramo-nos mais tarde? Se quiseres, claro. – sugeriu o rapaz do futuro.</p><p>- Parece-me bem. No final da tarde?</p><p>- Ótimo.</p><p>Por alguns segundos, os olhares dos amigos encontraram-se em silêncio, acompanhados de um sorriso. Discretamente, algo muito bonito crescia ali, entre eles.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Quando o sol se começou a esconder, Chanyeol soube que estava na hora de se encontrar com Baekhyun. Por alguma razão, sentiu a necessidade de arrumar o seu cabelo quando se preparava para sair. Mas assim que percebeu que o fazia, soltou um suspiro e passou a mão nos fios, para que não parecesse que se tinha esforçado tanto. Porque é que estava a agir daquela forma?</p><p>Tinha combinado de se encontrar com o outro rapaz ao lado de uma árvore grande, pela qual tinham passado mais cedo. Quando chegou, o amigo já lá estava.</p><p>- Esperaste muito tempo?</p><p>- Não, acabei de chegar também.</p><p>- E para onde é que vamos agora? Alguma sugestão? Conheces isto muito melhor do que eu…</p><p>- O quanto é que estás disposto a caminhar? – perguntou com um sorriso.</p><p>- Se o destino compensar, o que for preciso.</p><p>- Ótimo. Então vou mostrar-te um dos lugares mais bonitos que existem aqui perto.</p><p>Mais uma vez, a caminhada até o destino foi longa. Chanyeol não se importava, sempre tinha gostado de se exercitar, mas não conseguiu evitar pensar em como tinha sorte por existirem tantos transportes rápidos e acessíveis no seu tempo.</p><p>Quando chegaram, o Park arqueou uma sobrancelha. Estavam no cimo de um monte, mas não percebeu porque é que aquele lugar seria o mais bonito da região.</p><p>- O teu olhar diz tudo… - Baekhyun comentou com um sorriso, logo pegando no pulso do mais alto e caminhando mais um pouco com ele, até chegarem à ponta do monte – E agora?</p><p>- Uau… - Chanyeol sussurrou, observando todas as casas da aldeia e o sol que se escondia atrás delas – Tens razão. É lindo.</p><p>O mais velho voltou o seu olhar para o Byun e notou como os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto observava a paisagem. Apesar do pouco tempo que tinham passado juntos, a presença do outro fazia com que sentisse coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes. Tal como no primeiro encontro dos dois, na floresta, continuava a achar que Baekhyun era dos meninos mais bonitos que já tinha visto. Desde os olhos, que eram ligeiramente caídos, até à curva do seu nariz, à delicadeza dos seus lábios e à pequena pinta que repousava sobre eles. E naquela noite do dia 19 de dezembro de 1457, sentados no topo de um monte a ver o pôr do sol, Baekhyun estava ainda mais belo. O príncipe olhava em frente, apreciando as casas daquela pequena aldeia, que pareciam ainda mais pequenas observadas de uma distância tão grande. O Park, no entanto, tinha a sua atenção centrada no rosto do mais novo.</p><p>- Hoje mais cedo, terminei um poema que tenho escrito. – Danjong contou, voltando o seu olhar para o do rapaz do futuro.</p><p>- Um poema?</p><p>- Sim. Chama-se “Coruja”. Escrevi-o na língua de Qin. Sabes do que estou a falar?</p><p>- Sei! – exclamou. Sabia que a língua de que ele falava era a língua chinesa. – Bom, não sou tão bom a falá-la, mas consigo perceber bastante bem.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu levemente, sorriso esse que Chanyeol percebeu carregar uma certa mágoa.</p><p>- Nesse caso, vou começar.</p><p>Os olhos do mais baixo fecharam-se e logo as palavras começaram a sair da sua boca:</p><p>
  <em>“Um pássaro ressentido expulso do palácio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>encontrou-se perdido na sombra da floresta verde</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noites sem dormir vêm e passam sem sentido</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cada novo dia nunca cessa essa dor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apenas o luar brilha enquanto o som do cuco desmaia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pétalas vermelhas de flores silenciosas preenchem o vale da primavera vermelho-carmesim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Os céus ficaram surdos? Como não puderam ouvir o choro?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apenas a minha alma infeliz pode ouvir o eco da tristeza”</em>
</p><p>Os olhos do mais novo permaneceram fechados por mais alguns segundos. Quando se voltaram a abrir, encontraram-se com os de Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Aquele poema dava-lhe arrepios. Sabia que o conhecia, mas não sabia ao certo de onde. Conhecia a tristeza que carregavam aquelas palavras, como se fossem as suas próprias. Sentia que havia algo dentro de si a gritar que devia ter cuidado, que algo terrível estava prestes a acontecer. Suspirou. Devia voltar para 2021. Aquele não era o seu lugar.</p><p>- Então? O que achas do poema?</p><p>- É bonito, mas não sei ao certo como me sentir em relação a ele.</p><p>- Eu sei. É bonito, mas igualmente doloroso. O pássaro é expulso do palácio, obrigado a voar de montanha para montanha... É cruel, injusto, solitário… Mas o que é que ele pode fazer? Tudo o que lhe resta é continuar a cantar durante toda a noite.</p><p>Baekhyun parou de falar por alguns momentos, até continuar:</p><p>- Eu sei que há muitas coisas que ainda não sabes sobre mim, mas também me sinto como esse pássaro. Sinto-me sem rumo. Vejo os dias a passar, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar a minha realidade.</p><p>Chanyeol pegou a mão do outro e entrelaçou-a na sua. Sabia que em momentos como aqueles os gestos significavam muito mais do que as palavras. Tudo o que queria, era que o outro se sentisse melhor. Naquele momento, iria escutá-lo.</p><p>- É egoísta que eu me sinta bem por teres vindo até mim? – questionou – Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas antes de chegares, eu sentia-me tão infeliz... Parte de mim ainda se sente assim, mas agora sei que existe alguém que realmente se importa comigo. Não quero parecer ridículo, mas já pensaste na possibilidade de tudo ter acontecido por um motivo? Todas as pessoas que me apoiaram e que foram boas para mim já não estão comigo. Logo depois de perder tantas pessoas, apareceste tu.</p><p>O Park sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida. O que é que aquilo significava?</p><p>- Se realmente conseguires voltar para o teu tempo... – Baekhyun continuou – Eu vou arranjar uma forma de voltar até ti. Não quero ser egoísta ao não te deixar partir, mas deixa-me ser egoísta ao partir contigo.</p><p>Os olhares dos dois encontraram-se. Permaneceram assim durante alguns segundos. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. E só quando os lábios hesitantes se encontraram, é que o tempo decidiu continuar. Afinal de contas, só o tempo sabia o que estava certo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obrigado se ainda estão a ler esta fanfic! Eu sei que não tenho muitos leitores, mas fico muito feliz com os poucos que tenho. &lt;3<br/>Não consegui terminar o capítulo mais cedo porque ando cheia de trabalhos da faculdade, mas prometo que vou escrever esta fanfic até ao fim. Por favor não desistam dela! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>